Alison Gibbons
Alison Gibbons arrived in Beckindale for employment at The Woolpack on Reverend Ruskin's recommendation. She had previously worked at a hotel in Liverpool and had known Ruskin when she was a child. Alison was imprisoned for shoplifting as she had been stealing to help her husband but he died whilst she was in prison. She arrived in Beckindale for a fresh start. She later took over the Village Shop from Amy Postlethwaite. Biography Prior to 1973: Born in Liverpool, Alison met and married Peter Gibbons. They had a son who died the day after he was born. Peter fell ill and Alison begun stealing to help him. She was arrested and sent to prison. Peter died while Alison was in prison. 1973: Release from prison Alison was released from prison in February 1973. Edward Ruskin had successfully managed to convince Amos Brearly to give her a trial run for a job at The Woolpack. Amos knew she had been in prison so he kept a close eye on Alison and even micro-managed her a bit. He did soften towards her after a while. Alison was concerned for The Woolpack's business and tried to show Amos that the pub was too old-fashioned by selling food. Amos wasn't convinced but Alison proved him wrong when they kept selling out of rolls. Alison later began seeing Jack Sugden, worrying Amos that it may destroy his reputation. Alison put him straight, telling him that she doesn't need his permission to see anyone. Alison also strikes a friendship with Henry Wilks, leaving Amos downbeat that she prefers to spend her free time with Henry, not him. He offers her the spare room in The Woolpack to stay in, which she accepts. Alison's friendship with Henry begins to turn romantic, and in April 1973, he proposes to her. However, she rejects him, unsure about getting married for a second time. Amos's quest into finding a wife to run The Woolpack with, results in him proposing to her but she rejects him, and decides she needs a break from the village. 1973-1974: Departure Alison returned in July 1973 to take over the shop. Alison became friends with Matt Skilbeck as he had recently lost his wife Peggy Skilbeck. Peggy had died suddenly. In 1974, a traveller called Dryden Hogben stayed in the village and tried to woo Alison. Alison became friends with Norah Norris. In September 1974, Alison and Matt decided that a relationship would not be right for them. That month she decided to move to Jersey, with Norah taking over the shop. Amos told her she is always welcome in his pub if she ever decides to visit. On the day Alison left, Matt took her to the bus stop and waved her off as she left the village again, this time for good. Over a year later, in January 1976, Amos and Mr Wilks mentioned Alison. Amos says he is surprised Wilks never heard from her. Quotes "Thank you." (first line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale Farm characters Category:1973 debuts Category:1974 departures Category:Barmaids Category:Woolpack employees Category:Residents of The Woolpack Category:Shop Assistants Category:Shopkeepers Category:Convicts